


It's For Sandwiches

by capt_eli



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_eli/pseuds/capt_eli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran and Balthier go grocery shopping together for the first time and learn new things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. They're both brats.

“Hmm, what flavor?”

Fran leaned on the handles of the shopping cart, popping the front wheels off the floor. “Anything but grape,” she said.

Balthier smiled, relieved, and grabbed a jar of strawberry jam. “I love you so much.” He dropped it in the cart and glanced at the list in the child seat. “Next, peanut butter.”

“Got it.”

“Here.”

They both reached for a jar at the same time then froze. Balthier almost laughed, until he realized they weren’t reaching for the same jar. Fran’s fingers hovered over the lid of a jar two over from his. His smile vanished when he saw one damning word on the label.

“Fran,” Balthier started slowly.

Fran’s eyes were locked on his face. Her fingers tightened over the lid of the jar. “You know I don’t like things I can’t chew, Balthier.”

“It’s for sandwiches,” he snapped, holding tight to his jar of smooth peanut butter. “You chew the bread.”

Suddenly, Fran’s arm jerked back and her jar flew into the cart, hitting the inside hard enough to tilt the it to the side before landing noisily back on all four wheels. An older woman on the other end of the aisle nearly jumped out of her skin. Balthier snatched his jar off the shelf and held it defiantly.

“ _Fran._ ”

Fran crossed her arms. “It’s the texture, it’s why I don’t eat plain yogurt, you _know_ this.”

“You eat—you eat _ice cream_ , you—I’ve _seen_ you eat pudding!” Balthier hissed. “You can’t chew _pudding_!”

“Penelo made that, I wasn’t going to tell her no.” Fran shot back. “I’m not buying smooth peanut butter.”

“Well, that’s going to be a problem,” Balthier said airily. He dropped his jar in the cart and picked hers up. “Because I’m not b—” He suddenly dropped the jar as if it burned him. “Fran, does that say _extra_? _EXTRA_ chunky, Fran?”


End file.
